


Hold

by L0llyp0p



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0llyp0p/pseuds/L0llyp0p
Summary: [Fantasy -AU] (Shallura)  "The first time he holds her, she doesn’t see it coming but neither does she see the fireball heading their way".





	Hold

The first time he holds her, she doesn’t see it coming but neither does she see the fireball heading their way. As the sun edged its way to the highest point in the sky, the bustle of the town square starts to settle as the morning rush to get into the citadel dissipates. Although this is the case, it doesn’t ease Shiro’s nerves and it’s starting to wear on his newest charge’s.

 

Allura stifles an exasperated sigh as another person smiles at her, looks past her and then scuttles away like she has the pox. So far on her excursion out this has happened more times than she could care to count. In fact she feels like she has a three meter radius around her and she’s pretty sure it’s due to the man following in her footsteps.

 

_Omph_

 

Allura manages to catch herself although the other person ends up in a far worse position, on the floor with a blade to their chest.

 

“Captain, put down your weapon.” Shiro looks between the Princess and the assailant, a scrawny boy whose glasses look like they’re about to slip off his nose and who looks terrified. Shiro blinks, and in one smooth motion sheaths the sword and holds out his hand for the boy to take.

 

Understandably the boy looks at the hand and then scurries off as fast as his legs could take him.

“Sorry Princess, they were a possible threat.” In response Allura rolls her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, she’s about to comment on the fact that a child could hardly do any harm when she notices how his eyes are tracking everyone that passes and how his hand hovers inches from his blade.

 

“Captain, this isn’t the frontlines.” Allura bites her lip afterwards, she didn’t mean to sound so brash, though Shiro speaks before she can rectify her mistake.

 

“I know that, Princess.” looking past Allura, Shiro’s voice is softer and a pang of guilt goes through the Princess. “There are more trinket stalls closer to the centre, if you would like to go.”

 

Allura nods, the space was more open with only a few people milling around. A group of street performers had set up but they weren’t gathering much attention. Wandering from stall to stall, she notices how Shiro has lengthen the distance between them and Allura is grateful. Her excursions out were infrequent even more so with the length of the War dragging on and more royal duties being given to her.

 

“How much are these?” A pair of crystal earrings had caught her eye and although the crystals would hardly store any magic, she liked the way they shined.

 

“Well ma’am,” Allura had used a glamour crystal to alter features, a compromise with Shiro, however her pointed ears and markings under her eyes indicated that she was a high born Altean though that rouse is shortly broken.

 

Princess!, she hears Shiro shout. Suddenly she was wrapped up tightly in his arms, his body covering her own and both hurtling towards the ground even though she was standing just moments ago.

 

She’s out of his arms as quickly as she was wrapped up in them, “Are you okay, Princess?” Her title was said as an afterthought, as Shiro quickly readies himself to face their assailant.

 

Nodding, Allura notices the scorch marks across the back of his uniform and the scratches from debris. Debris which crunch under Allura’s feet as she stands back up and surveys the damage. She quickly figures out that the fireball itself was fairly small: the scorch marks are only limited to the range of one store. Unfortunately, that one store was a crystal seller, whose merchandise is mainly in fragments under their feet.

 

Their ‘assailant’ turns out to be a boy, the smoking edges of his dark hair giving him away, along with the shocked expression on his face though this is shared with the boy next to him, who quickly points and yells as Shiro approaches.

 

“It was him!” He tries to make a run for it although he is quickly thwarted by the roots that entangle his legs. “Hank!”

 

“Sorry! You both were moving too quickly, I couldn’t get a clear shot.” The reply came from two quickly retreating figures though both were stopped by the Garrison guard whose numbers are increasing in the square.

 

“Detain these four and search them for crystals, search for any volatile crystals and send for a water user to diffuse them and check the inventory to see if any crystals are missing.” Shiro’s calmly gives out orders to the garrison, Shiro’s eyes flick to the dark-haired boy before his lips flip up into a small smile, “also get a water user to unfreeze the cadet’s legs.”

 

“We should head back to the castle, Princess.” Allura notes the underlying tone of urgency in his voice, having an explosion on his first solo excursion with the princess probably didn’t settle his nerves. Manoeuvring around the shattered crystals, Allura looks back at the damaged stall.

 

“If it was the armoury’s stock that did this, they will be refunded fully and the two boys will be set to fix what they damaged.” Allura turns to Shiro, her surprise at his observant eye quickly morphing into worry and she sees the full extent of the blast.

 

There were scratches along one side of his face, including one that cut across the bridge of his nose which was a bit deeper than the others and hadn’t stopped bleeding. “Captain your face,” her own face must have been a picture of horror as Shiro quickly covers up his nose. “I apologise my unruly appearance, Princess.”

 

Allura shakes her head “No, no you should get them seen to. Crystal wounds can become septic easily.” Moving Shiro’s hand to assess the wound better, the stutter in Shiro’s voice is lost on Allura .

 

“The-these are only scratches and I heal quickly, the Physician’s time is wasted on -,” the glare Shiro then receives from his future Queen makes him pause. “I’ll pay a visit once they are detained.”

 

Allura looks at the four young boys who are currently being escorted away, “I’m sure they’re harmless.”

 

“Most likely, though they still need to be searched for crystals.”

 

“You think they stole them from the armoury,” it was an issue that had been bothering the Magic Knights, somebody had been stealing from the armoury and with a crystal shortage happening it was putting a greater strain on those on the front line.

 

“It would explain their level of magic,” Shiro offers his reasoning and Allura nods along. To be able to grow roots, form ice, and shoot fire one would require a crystal to channel it.

 

“I can request for an escort to bring you back, Princess.” The dry look Shiro receives is answer enough.

 

The walk back was uneventful which is a relief on Shiro’s nerves and as they reach the gates Allura slows down, from here she would de-glamour and re-enter the castle through the gardens that ran behind.

 

“Thank you for today, Captain.” Allura says softly, a bright smile lighting up her face.

 

Shiro’s lips tilt up into a small smile, for the first time in a while he has felt at ease.

“You’re welcome, Princess”

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves* So this was meant to be series of shallura one-shots set in this fantasy AU where the paladins are magic users, but this has been sitting on my computer for over the last year (I wrote this just after season 2 came out). 
> 
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed.  
> ~Tash


End file.
